Girls' Night Out
by ebon-drake
Summary: A stupid fluff piece- Romelle spirits Allura away for her 21st birthday. Even Merla pops her head in for a visit. See! Merla does care... Not meant to be taken seriously... at all.
1. The Abduction

"Damn it, Romelle! Where the heck are you taking me?" Allura protested, attempting to lift up the blindfold that was blocking her sight as she was hurried along by her cousin.

Romelle, who was pushing her from behind, promptly rewarded this action with a resounding smack across the Arusian princess' offending wrist.

"Nuh, uh... not yet," she chided gently, although a conspiratous smile curved across her lips, "After all, this wouldn't be a birthday surprise if you found out about it before it even happened, now, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, the expression unseen beneath the binding cloth, Allura relented, although not without being huffy about it first.

"Fine, you win..."

"I know."

Allura could practically sense the other princess' Cheshire grin.

Why had she let Romelle talk her into this? The last memory she could even recall was of her cousin propositioning her with an intriguing offer- she had a gift for her, but she would have to come with her in order to get it. Allura had asked where they would be going, but the Polluxian woman had merely smirked and simply left it at, "It's a secret." Allura had scratched her head momentarily, shrugged her shoulders, and stupidly said, "Well, as long as it has nothing to do with Voltron or robeasts, than why not? I guess I'm game." And so the princess of Arus had promptly been blindfolded by her giggling relation and whisked away in Blue Lion to go to God only knows where in God only knows what galaxy. All in honor of her 21st birthday.

And now she was being hustled along what sounded like a crowded city street to an unknown and mysterious destination. Allura liked surprises, but she disliked not being aware of her surroundings immensely. Too many bad experiences.

Finally, she balked. All around her she could sense people walking, passing her. She had to know where she was. They could be in front of Castle Doom for all she knew!

"That does it! I'm not moving another step until you tell me where we are!"

With a soft chuckle, Romelle finally took her hand away and stopped pushing her.

"Relax, will you? I'm not trying to kidnap you. We're here anyways, silly."

Ignoring her cousin's teasing, Allura gingerly lifted the blindfold with cautious fingers, seeing the world as a squalling newborn would. The sight that greeted her was completely and utterly foreign to her. Scores of people, of all races and shapes, were lined up in front of her, obviously waiting for something important. At the beginning of the line, two absolutely enormous men stood, as silent and immobile as sentinels. Dressed in nondescript, black suits, they looked like they would be able to make mincemeat out of anybody, even somebody such as the likes of Hunk. All around her, lights flashed and loud music throbbed. All of this she absorbed in just one moment.

"Romelle, where... are we?"

Finally stepping out in front of her, her cousin smiled broadly.

"I would like to be the first to welcome you to Naxos!" Romelle answered grandly with a flourish of her hand.

"...Naxos?" Allura repeated, mulling the foreign word around awkwardly with her tongue, "I don't even think I've heard of this place before... but evidently all of these people have," she concluded as she pushed aside some of her unruly, blonde tresses with her fingers.

She glanced up at Romelle and actually saw what she was wearing.

"Wow..." Allura tried to say more, but the words caught in her throat as she performed a double-take.

The normally conservative princess of Pollux was decked out in a short, fitted light-blue halter dress, revealing legs for miles and cleavage that would have left the notorious Queen of Darkness blue with envy. Her golden hair, usually worn down, was pulled back in an upswept hairdo, a few strands escaping to frame her oval face. A feminine, silver choker graced her throat. She even wore make-up, but it was not overwhelming.

Carefully pirouetting in her stiletto heels, she asked happily, "You like?"

Allura still fought to catch her breath, "Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?...."

Smoothing out her scandalous dress, she laughed, "I'd figured that you'd say that! But you need to check yourself out before you even say anything about me!"

Allura shook her head, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look," she pointed at her.

Still confused, she complied. At once, she almost screamed and fainted. Gone was her familiar, albeit ghastly, pink jumpsuit. In its place was a black, thigh-hugging miniskirt that outlined her pert bottom like a second skin. She clamped her eyes shut in fear, but continued to pat herself down to see what further damage had been done. To her horror, she felt bare flesh.

Her cerulean eyes reopened and widened. The upper portion of her slender frame was clad only in a skimpy, white tube top that left extremely little to the imagination and her midriff bare to the world. And like Romelle, her feet were similarly clad in stilettos with heels so sharp that they could practically strike for oil. So this was the mischief Romelle had wrought when she had first blindfolded her!

Her arms came up to shield her body from the crowd as if she were nude. For all she was wearing, she might as well be!

"I think the members of Lotor's harem wear more than this!" Allura whispered furiously.

Crossing her arms across her chest, her cousin wryly replied, "Somehow I doubt that..."

"Why are we dressed like this again?!"

"Because....," she continued on grandiosely with her earlier schpeel, "We are about to partake of your first night club experience! And you have to dress the part, of course!"

Wavering momentarily, Allura relaxed somewhat when she observed that the line of strangers were dressed in similarly skin-tight apparel.

"But what's a.... night.... club?"

Romelle shrugged her shoulders, making her cleavage rise in an interesting manner.

"I don't remember its origins very well.... It's some old Terran tradition where everyone waits forever and a day to get inside of a place that only a few people are actually allowed to enter. See those two guys?" she gestured emphatically towards the veritable giants who safeguarded the entrance to the building ahead, "They are what you would call ' bouncers', and they only let in people who they consider 'cool' enough.... Anyways, this is supposed to be the newest and 'hippest' place this side of the Denubian Galaxy."

"Bouncers....," Allura repeated thoughtfully, lost in thought.

She soon snapped out of it, though, "Do you have any idea what Nanny would do if she saw us here dressed like this?!"

Romelle then "tut-tut"ed her with a finger before smiling broadly again, her brown eyes sparkling mischieviously.

"But here's the beauty of this part.... Do you see Nanny anywhere near us?"

"No....," she answered dully.

"Exactly!" she concluded smugly, "You need to relax, Ally, loosen up a little. After all, this is my birthday present to you. You can't stay a little girl forever! Besides, we're here to have fun!"

Refusing to be carried away by the Polluxian's contagious enthusiasm, Allura remained stalwart.

"Where did you say we were again?"

Her cousin paused.

"We are in Naxos. It's a small pleasure planet that's on the very edge of our galaxy... it actually almost borders the Vargas Galaxy."

Allura's eyes widened. "Does anyone even know that we're here?"

"Nope... not a soul!" she grinned wickedly, "It's just us girls!"

"Are you crazy?!" the Arusian princess barked, but quickly lowered her tone when she noticed other people beginning to stare, "This would be the perfect opportunity for us to be kidnapped! How did you get this past the guys?"

"Because I told them that you'd be staying with me for the weekend on Pollux."

"And Bandor?!"

"I told him that I'd be with you on Arus."

Allura's voice dropped even lower. "Romelle.... Why, you conniving, little wench....!"

Her cousin's eyes widened with faux innocence.

"Who, me?" she immediately dropped the act and giggled like a teenager, "I know.... I'm a bad girl," but upon seeing that she had done nothing to assuage her fears, she immediately sobered her joking mood, "Ally... this is a neutral planet. It's not controlled by the Drules, or even the Terrans! Don't worry so much."

"You're ab-so-lu-te-ly certain?"

Allura's very body still reeked of suspicion.

Romelle sighed dramatically, "Yes, Ally.... I wouldn't do anything that I knew would endanger us. Again, please just relax. This is the one night where you can be yourself and just forget about Voltron, Arus, everything.... Enjoy it!"

The princess' shoulders first sagged, and then the rest of her caved in shortly.

Recognizing the first tell-tale signs of surrender, Romelle clapped her hands together and laughed.

"That does it then! Let's go!"

She grabbed her wrist, and Allura allowed herself, skanky miniskirt and all, to be dragged towards the gaping maw that was the entrance to the mysterious "night club".


	2. Of Long Island Iced Teas and Men

Disclaimer: Okay, I forgot to include this in the first chapter.... I confess, Voltron is not my brainchild.... WEP owns it. ....Whew! I'm glad that I finally got that off of my chest! 

Ch. 2

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?" Allura moaned out loud, more to herself than anyone else. 

The click of their stiletto heels on the pavement answered her before Romelle did.

"Because I'm your favorite cousin in the whole universe, it's your birthday, and you're 21 only once?"

"Right.... How could I forget that?"

On her way there, Allura managed to catch a passing glance at herself in a nearby window and see the rest of Romelle's handiwork. She, too, wore makeup, but it was tastefully done, and her hair, contrary to her usual bun, was down.

And before she even knew it, they had arrived....

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loud music continued to pulse around Allura, forcing her to clap her hands over her ears. Romelle, on the other hand, was seemingly unaffected by the cacophonous din. In fact, she appeared to be reveling in it, her entire body at ease and radiating confidence.

They soon came face-to-face with the first bouncer. Or rather, face-to-chest.

The man was huge. The Arusian princess had to practically crane her neck in order look at him. His eyes resembled smoldering coals.... She actually could have mistaken him for a Terran, despite his terrific height, if it weren't for the tapered ears that poked out from underneath his tied-back mane. His gigantic size, coupled with her attempts at teetering around in Romelle's damned stilettos, made her feel like a little girl.

The gargantuan bouncer slowly, grindingly, lowered his head and glowered at her, as if to ask, "Who the hell are you?"

Inwardly, Allura quailed, but she steeled herself and met his gaze head-on. She was no coward, after all.

Upon seeing her cousin, however, the giant's stern visage melted.

"'Elle! What brings you to Naxos?" he declared warmly, practically swallowing the Polluxian within his huge embrace, as if he had known her his entire life.

"Hey, Tiny! How's it going with you?" Romelle laughed, returning the hug as best as he could.

"Oh, nothing much.... Just keeping the rabble at bay, as usual....," he waved off the line of people that had congregated next to him as if they were unimportant.

The Polluxian princess nodded sympathetically before launching into her question. "Hey, do you mind if I bring my friend in with me? It's her birthday."

The bouncer smiled indulgently as he lifted the velvet rope that separated them from the club; it looked like a string in his immense hands, "For you, 'Elle- anything."

The crowd of people waiting immediately began to protest.

"Aw, will you guys just shut up?!" he roared, immediately silencing them as he promptly replaced the rope, "I'll let you in when I feel good and ready to!"

Allura glanced incredulously at her scantily dressed cousin as they entered the evidently much-celebrated club.

"....Tiny?...."

Romelle shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a nickname.... he and I go a ways back."

She didn't inquire further, which seemed to suit Romelle just fine.

They abruptly burst into an expansive room filled with opulent décor and packed with people of exotic specimens from all over the galaxy, the same ever-present music thrumming in the background.

"Whoa....," Allura was taken aback, overcome by the sheer size of the crowd.

Her cousin came up from behind her, placing her hands reassuringly upon her shoulders.

"Don't get too excited now," she teased jokingly.

"What do all of these people come here for?" the Arusian princess asked wonderingly.

Releasing her, Romelle explained lightly, "Oh, for all sorts of things.... Dancing, schmoozing, drinking.... you name it. So.... what do you think?"

Allura became acutely aware of her scantily-clad state again.

"Well.... it's certainly.... big...."

Shaking her head and laughing softly, as if Allura had unwittingly said something cute, her cousin unceremoniously proceeded to haul her towards what she presumed to be the bar.

"I think, my friend, that it is time get you a drink...."

Once they managed to struggle through the maze of people, Romelle playfully slapped the countertop to get the bartender's attention over the suffocating layer of noise. The bartender, a reptilian humanoid who was quite obviously female, turned sharply and looked in their direction.

"Hey, can you hook me up with a Cosmo?" the Polluxian yelled as politely as she could, "And my friend here will have a Long Island Iced Tea!"

"What's a Long Island Iced Tea?" Allura inquired quizzically as the humanoid began to twirl around a set of glasses as she prepared the drinks.

"You'll see!"

"Right...."

Without much fanfare, the drinks were soon set down before them.

"Wow.... a foofy umbrella and everything....," the blonde Arusian mused as she poked at the concoction curiously.

"It's alcohol, not a science experiment," her cousin sighed exasperatedly before promptly clinking her glass against Allura's own, "Now, come on- drink up! Chee-ah-rs!"

Gingerly blowing a few wayward bangs out of her face, Allura held her breath, gripped the glass, and bolted down an uncharacteristically large gulp. Immediately, her face screwed up as if it had tasted a sour lemon.

Romelle had to laugh out loud at the ridiculous expression on the princess' visage.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not....," trailing off for a moment, Allura lied through her teeth as she delicately wiped off her mouth, "....bad...."

Sipping her own drink in a royal manner, Romelle chuckled casually. "Don't worry- it'll grow on you."

....Yeah, right...., Allura only stared disdainfully at the beverage.

Eventually, however, the Polluxian's words rang true as the level of the drink within her glass consistently lowered throughout the duration of their conversation. Coincidentally, Allura also began to grow more relaxed.... almost bubbly, in fact. All around her, the noise continued to throb and pulse like a living thing.

"You know.... this stuff definitely isn't too bad...."

By now, Romelle had polished off her second Cosmo, and was now nursing a White Russian. Setting her half-empty glass down, she winked mischievously at her normally more serious relation.

"Told 'ya!" she smirked good-naturedly, "So, what do you want to do now? The night is still young! More drinks? Or maybe you want to go dance....?"

As if on cue, Allura just then caught the brunt of the smoldering look that a nearby young male was sending her way. Tall, dark, and muscular, with just a touch of the Drule mixed in with his features, she thought that he was actually pretty good-looking.

....And he probably knows it, too....

But after he winked one felinoid eye and blew a kiss at her, Allura gulped nervously and self-consciously adjusted her teensy skirt for the millionth time that night.

"On second thought, another one of those.... teas doesn't sound too bad."

She was not in the mood to deal with amorous would-be suitors tonight.

Romelle, who was positively glowing by this pointing time, stuck one of her fingers in the air as if she had just had a eureka moment and jovially declared, "Ally, I thoroughly concur.... Let's order another round, but let's get one of those tables," she gestured towards the back, behind them, "That way we don't have to scream at each other in order to be heard.... And we haven't really had any time to chat about, well.... you know.... girl stuff! Every time we do, Sven or Keith or somebody else is always there. It's just not the same."

Allura nodded assent as her cousin sashayed to the music towards the back tables, the now-drained glass that formerly held the White Russian forgotten.

One thing was for sure.... Romelle could definitely hold her alcohol. And judging from the looks she was still receiving from the alien male, tonight had hardly yet begun.... making her almost wish that she had a suit of armor to conceal this glorified bikini she now wore from the world.


End file.
